вяєαкιиg fαтєѕ
by Spacekats
Summary: "what is destiny," "well, destiny is what you are meant to do it is your sole purpose in life," "but what if you don't like your destiny?" "well... Um.. I guess you just have to face it," "but what if it costs you your life and hurts the ones you love?" "Ummm.. Well.. I think that's enough of that conversation how about you go ask the elders to tell you a story," "Okay..."
"I had the dream again…

the stars were falling, into the darkness pained yowls echoing around me. I was scared I'm still scared…"

"There, there my kit it was only a dream," words that meant nothing for the worry in her voice gave it all away, we knew that this was a prophecy

"something was different though…" I trailed off "there was a voice it said 'the light will rise from the shadows of the broken and keep the stars from falling, but only if the darkness does not consume the light'

"I-I need to go my kit but I will be back soon," fear etched in her tone leaving me lost in the turmoil of my thoughts…

_The leaders den_

"what do we do," a voice says

"I-I don't know I-I'm thinking," stutters a fearful tone

"why did Starclan give a kit the prophecy and not our medicine cat," the third cat says

"what are we gonna do!"

Whispers passing back and fourth between the cats continuously disturbing the thought process of the third

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GIVE SOMETIME TO THINK," the third yells

The two others rise from their spots and walk out of the lonely den the third cat looking worriedly back at their leader

…..the prophecy had just begun and was already causing pain for all

...Just how many more would suffer.

_Allegiances_

Shadowclan-

Leader- Ravenstar: older scarred black tom with medium length fur tall ears and cruel yellow eyes

Deputy- Lostpelt: large white tom with his father's cruel amber eyes

Medicine cat- Flowertail: pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors-

Silvershade- A lean, pretty, pale silver she cat. Her flank, back, and face are dappled with black, leopard-like spots. She has a wedge-shaped head, and blue eyes

{Apprentice- Vixenpaw}

Spiderfur- Black she-cat with amber eyes { sorry for mix up i was rushing}

{Apprentice- Starlingpaw}

Sparrowflight- dark russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elmheart- Skinny dark brown tom with black speckles and light green eyes

{Apprentice- Runningpaw)

Tigerlily- white she-cat with brown tabby splashes and yellow eyes

Snakevenom- long black fur tom with a white "mask" and paws and dark blue eyes

{Apprentice- Ravenpaw}

Blackpoppy- beautiful long black fur, curved sharp claws, and honey golden eyes

{Apprentice- Fallowpaw}

Icecliff- dark grayish blue spiked furred tom and white paws and tail tip with ice blue eyes

Swiftclaw- white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Silverheart: blue eyed grey she-cat with silver heart like shape on her chest

{Apprentice- sparrowpaw}

Darkpool: brown she-cat with dark gray splotches, dark gray paws, dark gray underbelly and dark blue eyes

{Apprentice- rosepaw}

Snowdapple-dark gray she-cat with white spolches that look like freshly fallen snow, white paws and pale blue eyes

{Apprentice- petalpaw}

Apprentices-

Vixenpaw- A dark ginger she with white stockings and muzzle, with black toes and ear tips. Her fur is thick, and tail is poofy. Her eyes are a bright golden

Starlingpaw- small black tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw- dark gray with light gray splotches and amber eyes (tom)

Fallowpaw- light gray with black tabby stripes and light brown eyes (tom)

Rosepaw: creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white details

Petalpaw: creamy she-cat with icy blue eyes and white details

Sparrowpaw - brown tom with amber eyes

Runningpaw: pale grey tom with green eyes

Queens-

Willowfur- An ivory she-cat with medium length fur, Gray details,and icy blue eyes

Duskfeather-has light grey fur and beautiful blue eyes has white socks

{kits- Dawnkit and Stormkit}

Deerspots- tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

{kits- Sparrowkit,Silverkit, Featherkit}

(Name may change sorry can't have two silverkits)

Darkshade: a dark gray she cat with violet eyes

{kits- Nightkit,and Silverkit

Elders-

Deadface (viperfang)- black tom with the skin and flesh on the right side of his jaws gone showing his teeth and on right side of his face fur and his eye has been taken away. His good eye is golden amber

Tawnystep: tortoise-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green Eyes

Thunderclan:

Leader- Blazestar

Deputy- Featherstep: Small,lithe,light framed snowy white she cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- Juniperberry: chubby orange tom with white stripes

Apprentice- Daisyfire: cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Moonsong: Silver she cat with blue eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Sparrowspots: Light brown tom with cream underside and blue eyes, his fur is short and slightly rough to the touch

Spottedash: white with brown striped paws, face, and tail tip

Echostone: blue-gray she-cat with black paws and muzzle

Barktail: Dark brown tomarrow with piercing blue eyes and white splotches

Silverheart: blue eyed grey she-cat with silver heart like shape on her chest

Bluefrost: pale white tom with sky blue eyes

Skyflight: cloud white tom with amber eyes brother of Silverheart

Apprentice-

Eaglepaw: Very light brown classic tabby tom with a while underbelly and yellow eyes.

Birdpaw: Light gray she cat with bright sky blue eyes.

Hailpaw: Snowy white she cat with ice blue eyes

Darkpaw: Black tom with a few gray flecks. Average size, but large ears. long fangs, but incredibly small claws. Medium length whiskers that curl upward at the end. A few small scars on his back. Dark orange eyes that sometimes appear darker in certain lights. His fur is short, except for his tail, which is almost flag like.

Sparrowpaw: brown tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw: Dark dream she cat with white paws and green eyes, she has a long silky coat from her mother's side

Queens-

(Currently none)

Lola: Cream and ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes (former kittypet and queen helper)

Elders-

Thunderheart: Marmalade tabby tom with gray eyes

Leafoot: Russet she-cat with green eyes

Cloudflight: long furred white she with amber eyes

Windclan:

Leader- Falconstar: Redish brown tabby tom with white spots and blue eyes

Deputy- Rabbitear: Light brown she-cat with long ears and gray eyes

Medicine cat- Amberfur: amber colored she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Mousewing: Big, brown tom, blue eyes, black paws

Featherfoot:Black and white, she-cat, yellow eyes, unkempt fur around paws

Gingerhook: Mild Ginger Tabby With Dark Blue Eyes and a White

Starlingspirit: Light brown she-cat with white dunked ears and a black hind paw, orange/ginger eyes

Apprentice-

Tigerpaw: Dark brown tabby with white paws and tail tip, soft green eyes

Mintpaw: Light grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lilypaw: Big, lean, sliver, she-cat, bright yellow eyes

Queens- 1 more

Cloudwing: Pure, white she-cat, green eyes

{kits: Weedkit and Mintkit)

Elders-

None yet

Riverclan-

Leader- Creekstar: Russian blue she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy- Blizzardtooth: dark gray tom with white neck and dash on nose with neon yellow eyes

Apprentice- Beepaw

Medicine Cat- Mosstone: fluffy light gray she-cat with white legs and stripe down back with moss green

Warrior-

Suntail: yellow tabby with sand colored eyes

Carpsplash: orange tabby tom with one yellow eye and one green

Breezeleaf: tan she-cat with cream spot and blue eyes

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Olivebranch: she-cat light brown tabby with darker brown tabby splashes and amber eyes

Kinkfin: tortoiseshell tom with russet eyes

Apprentice- Shallowpaw

Apprentices-

Beepaw:

Appearance: black tom with white stripes and green eyes

Cloud paw:

Appearance: long furred white she-cat with pale gray splashes and green eyes

Shallowpaw

Appearance: golden tabby tom with dark brown belly and chest with orange eyes

Queens-

Shineflower: light silver tabby she-cat with gray points and light blue eyes

(kits- Dovekit, Valleykit, Riverkit

Elders-

Cats outside of clans-

Harvey: black and white kittypet tom with yellow eyes

Mirror: white and gray rouge with blue eyes


End file.
